Underneath This Smile
by furubaitsumo
Summary: SongFic. OneShot. MiroSan. Sango thinks that Miroku doesn't notice her. Little does she know it's the exact opposite. Underneath This Smile by Hilary Duff. I don't really like her but the song fit.


Sango sat on a boulder watching the sunset away from the others. Or so she thought. Miroku had followed her to be on the safe side. You never knew when a demon could attack. She started softly singing along with the CD Kagome had lent her.

_**'what i'm standing on is sinking in and i don't have a clue how to get off of it but when i look at you there is hope it's like you see the sadness in my eyes you read the blue between the lines you could be the one to hold me when i wanna cry'**_

Sango began crying.

_'Miroku, why don't you notice me? What am I doing wrong?' _She thought sadly.

Miroku was half-tempted to go and just hold her in his arms, telling her everything would be alright. But he knew that she would just end up being pissed that he had followed her in the first place. So he settled for hiding behind a bush. Pretty sad, huh?

_**'underneath this smile my world is slowly caving in all the while i'm hanging on cuz that is all i know could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole i've been hiding out for miles underneath this smile'**_

_'Why can't you just open your eyes? Just once I wish you would realize how I feel. I wish you wouldn't ignore me. All you do is flirt with every other girl you see. Why not me?'_ Sango thought as she cried harder but not letting it ruin her singing.

She had to get it out of her system somehow.

_**'i have walked this earth with broken bones i've been keeping secrets under all these lights but when you're around my defenses go you don't let me run away from you, you don't let me twist and turn the truth it feels as if i'm naked while you're standing in the room'**_

_'Ha! Yea right! He doesn't know. No one knows how I feel about him.' _She sniffled.

Miroku gazed at he intently.

_'She sounds amazing. I just wish I knew why she's crying so much.'_ He thought as he continued to listen to her every word.

_**'underneath this smile my world is slowly caving in all the while i'm hanging on cuz that is all i know could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole i've been hiding out for miles underneath this smile oh... underneath this smile yea oh oh oh oh underneath this smile my world is slowly caving in all the while i'm hanging on cuz that is all i know oh could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole i've been hiding out for miles underneath this underneath this underneath this smile oh what i'm standing on is sinking in'**_

Sango stopped singing and let out a heavy sigh. She stood up, grabbed a rock, chucked it in the water, and sunk into the grass, wrapping her arms around her knees, staring into space. Miroku took this as an opportunity to walk up to her silently.

"Sango?" he said standing a good foot away, safely distancing himself from any unnecessary blows to his cranium.

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "Oh hey Miroku."

He sat down next to her, legs crossed. "Is that how you really feel?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sango, you know full well what i'm talking about."

"You don't care about me or my problems, so why are you asking so much?" She asked, a little pissed.

"Well it just so happens that I care very much about both you and your problems. Why are you acting this way? Are you ok? You're not sick are you?"

"Yea I'm sick. Sick of trying so hard and not being noticed." She began crying again.

"What do you mean? Who are you not being noticed by?"

"You." She whispered, almost inaudibly.

He was speechless. "Wha-"

"Just forget it Miroku. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm going back to camp."

She got up and turned around, beginning to walk away. He ran up in front of her and grabbed her arm. He looked directly in her eyes.

"You really think I don't notice you? Sango, I notice you more than anyone in this world."

"You don't really expect me to believe that do you? Cuz it sure doesn't seem like you're noticing me at all."

"Yes you're supposed to believe it. I notice you Sango. I know I act perverted and you deserve so much better but I can't help it when it comes to you. The truth is that I love you Sango. If you don't feel the same, I understand, and I accept that."

"Miroku...you don't know how long i've wanted to hear that. I love you too."

She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. burying his face in her head.

"Sango..."

He stepped back from her. She looked at him questioningly. He got down on one knee.

"I know this might be going too fast but I want to spend the rest of my life with you Sango. Nothing would make me happier than to be with you. You can take as long as you want to answer this but I have one question. Sango... will you marry me?"

He took out a little black velvet box from his robe and held it out. Inside was a diamond engagement ring. Sango had started crying yet again. But happy tears this time.

"Yes. I'll marry you."

He took her hand and placed the ring on the appropriate finger. Then he picked her up, spinning her around. He set her down and kissed her full on the lips. She smiled brightly at him. The turned to watch the sun go down. At that moment they realized that they would never part as long as they lived.


End file.
